


Hands

by Hyperactive_Avian



Series: I Am Machine [1]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Horror, MGM: Monarchs Gone Mad, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactive_Avian/pseuds/Hyperactive_Avian
Summary: These are not his hands.
Series: I Am Machine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182416
Kudos: 1





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to mind when exploring the idea of a certain monarch going crazier than he did in canon. Thoughts?

He awoke with his limbs strapped down, fog in his brain, and acid in his veins.   
‘Ah, you’re awake.’ The voice was. . . familiar. Why was it familiar?   
There was the squeak of wheels and a face leaned over his. He blinked away the fog. The king. With visible exhaustion in his features and a mad glint in his eye, the Timekeeper King was impossible to mistake for someone else.   
His Majesty let out a chuckle - a low sounding one that set his nerves on edge.   
‘You were difficult to put under.’ He said, mouth pulled into a wide grin. ‘But it was nothing a Stop spell couldn’t fix!’ 

The king let out a giggle, sending a shiver down his spine.   
‘Now,’ whatever was holding him down released him, ‘don’t go breaking these!’ His tone was condescending, as though he were addressing a child. ‘They took all night to make!’   
He sat up as quickly as his stiff body would allow. Quickly, hurriedly, he inspected himself. Stopped. Froze. Stared with dawning horror as a serpent coiled in his stomach. 

These were not his hands. 


End file.
